


It's All In The Hips

by thisislegit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: “Alright, alright. Pardon me for being a gentleman and giving you time to adjust.” Sanji pulled away from Zoro’s back, sliding his hands down to rest on the swordsman’s hips. “This is my first time doing anal, so uh, communication will be key here.”“What do you want? A god damn bar graph? Fuck me!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive been working on this for 10 days trying to get all the nuances right, between onigirifortwo, ichioku, and my own interpretations of zosan i think i found a formula for these two that i really enjoy writing/thinking about  
> plus, due to literally all the fics im working on rn strapping me to the metaphorical angst train, writing this was the most fun ive had in a while so i hope it shows. this is in the same timeline as [Ash On Your Lips](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9154711), but you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one  
> un-beta'd as you may or may not find out(im hoping i got out all the mistakes)  
> okay enjoy

Sanji cornered him shortly after leaving Merman Island. Zoro lowered his weights towards the ground showing that Sanji had his full attention.

“Do you,” Sanji ruffled his messy hair, “remember those plans we made before that whole shit with Kuma?”

Zoro didn’t say anything choosing to watch Sanji squirm as he recalled what the cook was talking about. The plans they made before their separation? He set his weights down onto the mats. “Yeah. What about it?”

Sanji’s shoulders slumped, his eyebrow twitching. The corners of Zoro’s lips twitched, and he bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from smiling. It was pretty entertaining poking fun at his cook. Sanji noticed Zoro’s expression and frowned. Zoro just shrugged picking his weights up again. If Sanji wasn’t going to say it then the conversation must be over.

“You piece of shit. Don’t fucking play with me.” Sanji stomped over getting into Zoro’s space.

“You’re the one that stopped talking, curly.”

“I’m saying we should fuck tonight you green dumbass!”

“Oh my.” Robin’s voice came from the hatch.

Sanji’s face turned white as he slowly turned to see a smiling and lightly blushing Robin with her head poked through the hatch for the crow’s nest.

“Sorry to have interrupted. I’ll leave you to your conversation.” Robin gave them a small wave and climbed back down closing the hatch again.

Zoro snorted and blocked a kick aimed for his face with one of his weights. Sanji must’ve been pissed because Zoro could see sparks of fire with every kick that was blocked. After dodging another kick that was aimed for his neck, Zoro got a hold of Sanji’s thigh and rolled him into the ground. Sanji’s arms were in Zoro’s shirt bringing the swordsman down as well. They wrestled on the mats before Sanji got the upper hand, pining Zoro down by straddling his waist. Zoro gripped Sanji’s wrists since his hands were resting on Zoro’s chest. Both were panting, but the pink color on Sanji’s face was more visible than Zoro’s.

Sanji’s lips were turned up in a sneer. “Why do you always make things so fucking difficult you damned shitty plant.”

Zoro licked his lips not holding back his smile this time. He wasn’t going to say because it was easy, since that would prompt another wrestling match.

Rolling his eyes, Sanji sat back relaxing his legs. Zoro let go of his cook’s wrists, and scratched his bare chest. A temporary truce.

“I was trying to be sensitive because you said you hadn’t done it before…unless you did it with anyone while we were separated?” Sanji leaned in close his eyebrow twitching again.

Something like that would make Zoro dizzy if he wasn’t so used to looking at the curl. “No. Did you?”

“Hell no! I just wanted to make sure we were still exclusive.”

“What would you do if I did fuck around during that time?”

Sanji leaned back and pulled a cigarette from his pocket. Taking out his gold lighter, he lit it and inhaled deeply. Breathing out, Sanji turned his head away to blow out a puff of smoke. “I’d find them, kill them, and hang their dick on the wall as a reminder.”

“A reminder for me or you?” Zoro swallowed against the lump in his throat.

Sanji looked down at him and smirked which shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.

Fuck.

Sanji stood, grabbing Zoro’s hand to pull him up too.

“Where are we gonna do it? Our beds aren’t hammocks anymore, but I don’t think we’ll be quiet about it.” Zoro walked back over to his weights.

“I know a place. Just meet me at the ladder in the storage area below the men’s bunkroom.” Sanji fumbled with something in his jacket before pulling out a paper bag. “Also, use this.”

Zoro took the bag. He looked at its contents and then back to Sanji. Sanji didn’t say anything, and his expression revealed nothing as he put his hands into his pockets.

“Is this a fucking enema kit?”

“Use it when you shower tonight. Before you come down to the storage area I mean.” Sanji’s smoke was coming out as small rings.

“Fine, whatever. Anything else?”

“Don’t be late for dinner.” Sanji went to the hatch kicking the top open.

Zoro grunted. He opened the bag again, looking at the enema kit and a slip of paper by it. Would he have to do this every time Sanji wanted to fuck?

 

Dinner was its usual chaotic affair. Sanji cooked a pumpkin bisque soup with bits of shrimp and bread sliced and grilled with olive oil. Zoro’s soup was missing shrimp, and his plate was missing bread which was probably done on purpose. Sanji didn’t customize dishes unless for a reason. The cook must’ve been really determined to get laid. Could he not have solid food or some shit? The enema would take it all out anyway, wouldn’t it? Zoro finished his food in a rush to keep Luffy from getting to it, and left the table. The last thing he heard before he closed the galley door was Usopp asking whose turn it was for dish duty.

The progression of events after that felt like a weird routine. Train for another hour, get some clean underwear from his bunk, take a shower, give himself an enema, question whether he should ask Chopper if his shit should be that color, take a second shower, get dressed, and then meet the cook bouncing on the balls of his feet at the bottom of the ladder in the storage room.

Sanji had enough time to chain smoke as Zoro could tell from the three crushed cigarette butts sitting near a shiny, black shoe.

“Everything go okay?” Sanji stubbed his half-finished cigarette against the sole of his shoe.

“Yeah. Nami yelled at me for using most of the hot water. Be happy I didn’t tell her why…my shit isn’t supposed to have a green tint is it?”

“You’re a plant. You telling me it isn’t always green? The chlorophyll in your system finally taking effect? Must be hitting puberty.”

Zoro started up the ladder. “Have fun by yourself.”

“No NO NO NO WAIT.” Sanji grabbed Zoro’s legs to keep him from progressing.

Zoro climbed back down the ladder, giving Sanji a bored look. He wasn’t really going to leave. He’d be damned if he gave himself a fucking enema for no reason. An enema! Zoro put his chin into his hand. He really should talk to Chopper about the color when he got the chance. Was that a body thing or a diet thing?

Sanji shook his head and turned on his heel. “Follow me.”

Zoro did, squeezing past crates and barrels whereas Sanji slipped between them without a problem the lanky fucker. The cook had built up more muscle during their time apart, but Zoro was still twice as wide. The duo came to a storage room door which was painted differently than the others. When Sanji opened the door, Zoro was taken back and then concerned.

The first thing he noticed was the ceiling lamp dangled close to the ceiling with a metal chain hanging from the side. Then there was the bed that took up most of the storage room space. It was made with a thick futon on top, blankets, and a few pillows. On one of the pillows sat a bag with a satin tie. Sanji sat onto the bed and bent down to take off his shoes.

“Don’t tell me you told Franky we were doing this.” Zoro knew their relationship wasn’t a secret, but he liked his privacy.

“Did you know the words, “My food would be a lot better, and I’d be more lenient on the cola stores if I could have a quiet place to sleep” can get you pretty far nowadays?” Sanji shucked off his socks and jacket.

“That’s news to me.” Zoro took of his boots, socks, and climbed onto the bed so he could set his swords in the corner of the room next to the headboard.

There was a pinch on his butt making him look back to see a smiling Sanji lying on his side. The door had been closed without Zoro noticing. Zoro mimicked Sanji’s pose, laying on his side and yawned. Sanji rested his hand against Zoro’s chest. He gave the muscle a light squeeze before trailing his hand down to Zoro’s red sash. Zoro sat up again to remove it, along with his green coat, and his haramaki. Sanji sat up when the haramaki came off and pressed his hands against Zoro’s sides. His fingers were cool. The truth was, they hadn’t kissed since reuniting in Sabaody. Too much chaos going on, and it didn’t help that Sanji was noodling around like an idiot.

Zoro pulled Sanji by the tie and pressed their lips together. Sanji’s lips were covered in something that tasted fruity making Zoro raise an eyebrow, but he didn’t pull away. Sanji dug his hands into Zoro’s hair holding him close while probing his tongue against Zoro’s lips. Zoro acquiesced, opening his mouth to let Sanji’s tongue slide in. Zoro made a face and pulled away at the taste.

“Cigarette breath.” Zoro held Sanji by the tie.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

Zoro gave him a deadpanned stare and let the tie fall from his fingers. Sanji cursed, scuttling along the bed to grab his jacket. The cook let out more expletives while fumbling through his jacket to pull out a plastic container of mints. He called Zoro all kinds of names as he poured a bunch of mints into his palm and shoved them into his mouth. Sanji closed the tiny box, shoving it into his jacket pocket and shoving the whole thing away. He chewed quickly as he made his way back to Zoro. He opened his mouth where bits of crushed mint sat on his tongue, but most of them were gone.

Cradling Sanji’s face in his hands, Zoro pulled his cook close, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Sanji moaned, his hands finding purchase on Zoro’s chest, squeezing his pecs. The taste of mint was strong, and Zoro appreciated the distraction from the lingering taste of ash at the edges of Sanji’s tongue. Not breaking the kiss, Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck, pulling him down to the bed. The sheets were cold making Zoro shiver as he moved his hands from Sanji’s face to fumbling open the buttons of the cook’s shirt. The buttons just didn’t seem to want to work with Zoro’s fingers, so he tore the shirt open sending buttons flying.

Sanji kneed Zoro hard in the thigh. “What the fuck you barbarian, this was my favorite fucking shirt!”

“Looks like all your other ones.”

“FUCKER.”

“If you’re gonna bitch about it,” Zoro pressed his face into Sanji’s neck dragging his tongue over warm skin, “I’ll buy you a new one later.”

“Did you just lick me like an animal?”

Zoro grunted and bit the skin of Sanji’s neck making him shout before sucking hard on the reddened flesh. Zoro’s hands went down to Sanji’s belt buckle. The consistent clinking made Sanji take his hands from Zoro’s shoulders to remove the belt himself before that was broken too. One of Zoro’s hands was buried in Sanji’s hair while the other helped his cook shove his pants and underwear down past his hips. Zoro sucked another mark into the juncture of Sanji’s neck, while Sanji wriggled the rest of his clothes off.

Sanji’s hands offered the same treatment to Zoro’s pants, pushing both them and his underwear down to his thighs. Zoro pulled away from Sanji’s neck, panting as he shoved his pants down to his ankles before kicking them off. Sanji pushed at Zoro’s shoulders coaxing the brute onto his back, and climbed on top to straddle his waist.

Sanji took Zoro’s cock in his hand and tilted his head. “Are you hard?”

“Little bit. Why?”

Zoro shifted his hips when Sanji gave a few experimental strokes. Sanji pressed his thumb around the foreskin near the head making Zoro let out a puff of air. Zoro rested his hands on Sanji’s thighs, the stubbles of black hair poking at his skin.

“Honestly, I didn’t expect it to be this fat.” Sanji pressed Zoro’s cock down against his stomach.

“What were you expecting?”

Sanji looked at Zoro and then at Zoro’s stomach. He then took his free hand and traced a shape around Zoro’s dick that curved over the top of Zoro’s belly button before coming back down to the mess of green pubic hair.

Zoro narrowed his gaze. “That’s fucking inhumane. Only a monster would have a cock that big.”

Sanji raised an eyebrow, giving Zoro a look that said “really?” He probably deserved it.

“…it gets a little bigger when I’m hard.”

“Ohoho~ a grower not a shower? I should’ve known.” Sanji kept his strokes on Zoro’s cock slow.

Zoro moved his hands from Sanji’s thighs to the bed, so he could push himself up. “Let me see yours.”

Sanji hummed and shifted as Zoro sat up. He leaned forward so their foreheads were touching and pressed his cock against Zoro’s. Zoro’s cock was thicker, but Sanji’s was longer by a couple centimeters and curved a little to the left. There was also no foreskin. Zoro reached down tugging Sanji’s hand away to wrap his hand around the cook’s cock.

“It’s pink.” Zoro rubbed his thumb over the top of Sanji’s cock.

“And yours is brown. What’s with you and colors tonight?”

“Just never really paid attention to anybody else’s.”

“Mmm, well, you’re gonna be paying very close attention to mine tonight.” Sanji leaned forward to press a light kiss against Zoro’s lips.

Zoro kissed back, matching the rhythm Sanji was using to stroke his cock on the cook. Sanji hummed, smiling into the kiss and rolling his hips into Zoro’s strokes. Zoro swiped his tongue over the seam of Sanji’s lips and took Sanji’s bottom lip between his teeth. Sanji moaned as Zoro sucked on his bottom lip before letting go and kissing him quiet. As nice as the kissing was, Sanji got impatient and removed Zoro’s hand from his cock, shoving the swordsman back onto his back.

“Time to blow your mind. I don’t expect you to last that long, so don’t feel embarrassed for cumming early.” Sanji scooted down Zoro’s legs until he was between thick thighs with Zoro’s cock in his face.

“Thought you said you haven’t fucked a dude before?”

“I haven’t. Now shut up already.”

Zoro snorted and let his head drop back onto the bed.

Sanji swiped his tongue over the tip of Zoro’s cock. Pulling back the foreskin to reveal the head, Sanji gave it a gentle kiss. He pushed Zoro’s leg down with one hand, keeping his other hand around the base of Zoro’s cock. Sanji hummed as he pressed kisses along the sides of Zoro’s cock which continued to swell and grow in his hand as he gave lazy strokes and short licks with the tip of his tongue. When Zoro didn’t seem to get any bigger, Sanji didn’t wait any longer to take Zoro’s cock into his mouth.

Zoro’s thigh jerked under his fingers making Sanji smile around his mouthful. He bobbed his head, sucking around the tip of Zoro’s cock on each upstroke. Zoro’s moaning grew louder every time. At a particularly hard suck, Zoro’s knees shot up and Sanji’s head ended up squished between his thighs. Sanji pushed Zoro’s thighs aside and pulled off Zoro’s cock with a pop.

Leaning down, Sanji mouthed at Zoro’s balls. Zoro’s breathing stuttered, and he reached down burying a hand into loose strands of blonde hair. He didn’t think he’d get so close to cumming like this.

Sanji pulled away again to cup Zoro’s balls and lick along the side of his cock. “About to lose it, marimo? Hmmm?”

“Stop -ahn-! Talking, and fuck me.”

“One thing at a time.”

Wrapping his lips around Zoro’s cock, Sanji tongued the slit and sucked. Zoro moaned and shuddered, his orgasm coming fast and hard. He was still trembling, his muscles tensed as his brain and body came to terms with the suddenness of cumming. Holy shit that was good. Zoro didn’t fail to notice the menacing aura coming from Sanji as the cook sat up on his calves.

He lifted his head to see Sanji glaring at him with a splatter of cum on the cook’s thin lips. Ha. Zoro raised himself up to rest on his forearms and feigned being impressed. “Wow, you really made me lose it.”

Sanji gripped Zoro’s cock making him wince, and okay, that was definitely a threat. Not taking another moment to let semen sit in his mouth, Sanji spat the cum out into his open palm and wiped it onto Zoro’s thigh.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?”

“These sheets are new,” Sanji said like it was the plainest thing in the world.

“FUCK YOU.”

“Ah? Did the flies in your head get the orders mixed up? I’m fucking you.”

Zoro was about to throw a punch before Sanji smiled and gripped his cock again making him freeze.

“Hand me that bag behind you, please.”

“Shitty cook, you’re lucky I don’t kill you.”

Sanji raised an eyebrow. “Less talk, more work.”

Zoro growled, falling back onto the bed and looking around until he found the drawstring bag. He tossed it to the cook who caught it and released Zoro’s cock to look at the contents. Sanji pulled out a purple bottle, tied the drawstring close, and tossed the bag back onto the pillows.

“I have to prep you first, but it’ll be easier if you’re on your hands and knees.” Sanji popped open the cap pouring a clear liquid over a couple of his fingers.

Zoro snorted, but complied. He felt a little ridiculous in this position. At least the bed was comfortable. He grabbed one of the pillows to rest on while he waited.

Sanji pulled one of Zoro’s ass cheeks aside to rub the puckered hole with a lubed finger. He took his time rubbing before poking his finger in to the first knuckle. Zoro clenched around that much, and Sanji knew he was going to be doing this for a while. He experimented for a couple minutes, just pressing the tip of his finger in and out until he felt confident enough to press in to the second knuckle. Zoro clenched around his finger again and let out a small sound.

“Doing okay?” Sanji stroked his finger in and out at a slow pace.

“Feels weird.”

“If it feels bad let me know.”

Zoro shifted his hips. “How long is this going to take?”

“When you can take two fingers without clenching around me so tightly, I’ll put it in.”

Sanji pulled his finger out applying more lube before pushing it back into Zoro’s slick hole. Zoro shifted his hips back shoving Sanji’s finger in the rest of the way. The way he clenched around Sanji’s finger made Sanji still his hand.

“Regret that, marimo?”

“Shut up.”

“Will it help if I make conversation while my fingers are going up your ass?”

Zoro kicked backwards aiming for Sanji’s knee and missing. Sanji steadied his hips to keep him from falling. When Sanji felt Zoro relax around his finger, he pulled out, applied more lube and pushed it back in. He rocked his finger in and out of the puckered muscle ignoring the slick sounds that followed. Zoro hummed, rocking back against his finger each time Sanji pushed in.

“Have any breakfast requests?” Sanji removed his finger, re-applying lube to a second one.

“Don’t ask me that now.”

Sanji rubbed Zoro’s hole with two fingers. “Okay, I won’t,” He paused, “The weather’s been nice lately.”

“Cook-nngh.” Zoro hid his face with the pillow.

Sanji had pressed two fingers in to the first knuckle. “You’re really tight. Did that hurt?”

“No, it’s-.”

Sanji leaned forward, cupping Zoro’s ass waiting for a response. He watched with amusement as the color of Zoro’s neck and shoulders turned darker with a blush.

“It feels hot.” Zoro bunched his shoulders pressing his face further into the pillow.

God that was embarrassing to say out loud, but Sanji loved it. He loved every moment when Zoro would be open and vulnerable with him. Sanji hovered over Zoro’s back and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades while wiggling his fingers in Zoro’s ass. Speaking of being open, Sanji needed to focus on the task at hand. A few more minutes of coaxing and lube had Sanji two fingers in to the second knuckle. Zoro knew pushing back onto Sanji’s fingers wouldn’t make the process go any faster, but he didn’t care. He was annoyed.

“Is it going to be this slow every time?”

“It’s your first time, dumbass.”

“I don’t get why you can’t just shove them in. You’ve drowned my ass in lube.”

“You have two options. I take the next four or five minutes to do this correctly, or I shove inside and you get to explain to Chopper why your asshole is torn up. Do you really want his tiny hooves touching here?” Sanji twisted his fingers making Zoro jerk.

“Don’t give me the image.”

Sanji gave Zoro’s ass a few pats. “Don’t worry, I already regret saying that out loud.”

The cook leaned down to press kiss after kiss against the small of Zoro’s back while pushing his fingers in to the last knuckle. Zoro’s thighs were shaking even after Sanji was in, rubbing his fingers in a slow wave motion. Zoro moaned, lifting his head from the pillow so he could breathe. Sanji shifted behind Zoro, pulling his fingers out and getting the lube to slick up his cock. His hard on had flagged, but at least he didn’t cum from the sounds Zoro was making. Spreading Zoro’s legs so he could kneel between them, Sanji kept one hand on his swordsman’s hip and the other on his cock.

“Take a deep breath. When you breathe out, I’ll start pushing in, okay?” Sanji pressed the head of his cock against Zoro’s entrance.

Zoro hesitated responding, making Sanji worried. Zoro never hesitated. Even when he was about to get himself nearly killed, the barbaric plant didn’t seem to know what a flinch reflex was no less have one. Did it hurt when Sanji was prepping him and the idiot just didn’t say anything? Did Zoro change his mind? Was he not in the mood anymore? Was he overwhelmed?

“Zoro?”

“Can’t we do it facing each other?”

The tone of his voice made something catch in Sanji’s chest. He wanted to kiss Zoro senseless, but there wasn’t much of a gap before Zoro was too wound up again. Sanji knew the swordsman wouldn’t stand another fifteen minutes of fingering.

“This is the easiest position for me to put it in. We’ll do it a few minutes like this so you’re used to me, and then we can change positions.” Sanji rubbed circles with his thumb into Zoro’s hip.

Zoro nodded and took a deep breath. Sanji did what he said, as soon as Zoro breathed out, he pushed his cock in. The head slipped in without resistance and Sanji gritted his teeth trying not to cum. Zoro gripped around him like a vice, and fuck it was hot inside. Zoro groaned lowly, his eye closed as he focused on the sensation of being filled. He wasn’t sure if it was because he hadn’t done this before, but Sanji was a lot bigger in his ass than in his hand. When Sanji’s cock pressed further than his fingers did, Zoro felt a small burning and slapped a shaky hand against the pillows prompting Sanji to stop. Sanji’s chest pressed against his back smothering him.

“Do I need to pull out?” Sanji’s voice was strained and his warm breath tickled the back of Zoro’s neck.

“No just-. Just give me a second.”

Sanji rubbed his hands slowly up Zoro’s sides to take the swordsman’s mind off of things. Feeling sweet, he pressed gentle kisses where he could reach on Zoro’s shoulders. Here and there Sanji would nip between kisses just to feel Zoro shudder under him.

“Of course my first time would be with the guy whose dick is as big as his ego.” Zoro could feel Sanji’s smile pressed against his back.

“What does that make yours then?”

“Gimme a minute to think of something, I’m a little distracted right now.”

Zoro sighed when Sanji’s arms wrapped around his waist. He was feeling full, but the burning had faded to just a subtle heat around his hole. It almost felt good. He clenched down and Sanji hissed, tightening his grip around Zoro’s waist. Zoro was going to remember the reaction that got him.

“Okay. You can keep going now.” Zoro reached down to pat one of Sanji’s hands.

Sanji moaned, the sound vibrating on Zoro’s hot skin, as he pushed in further. He listened close for any noises Zoro made that might be a sign for him to stop, but all Sanji could hear was Zoro’s breathing growing labored. With a bit of hip wiggling, Sanji was finally completely in. He was also in heaven. He hadn’t had sex with anyone in so long he was surprised at the amount of self-control he was showing. Normally, at this point with a woman he’d be rubbing her sweet spot to have her beg for more. But that wasn’t Sanji’s schtick anymore. Zoro was an all or nothing kind of guy, and Sanji was a romantic at heart so he obliged. He and Zoro’s relationship pace was bumpy at times, but they were able to read each other, feel each other’s rhythm which was a blessing when they made out. But then it happened. Of course they’d have the worst luck of getting separated the night they decide to make love for the first time. Never again. Not after finding out how good it was to be inside Zoro was Sanji ever going to give this up.

“Did you fall asleep?” Zoro moved his shoulders jostling Sanji out of his stupor.

“I was basking.”

“Bask on your own time. Hurry up and move.”

“Alright, alright. Pardon me for being a gentleman and giving you time to adjust.” Sanji pulled away from Zoro’s back, sliding his hands down to rest on the swordsman’s hips. “This is my first time doing anal, so uh, communication will be key here.”

“What do you want? A god damn bar graph? Fuck me!”

Sanji did an experimental thrust, pulling out a few centimeters before pushing back in. Zoro didn’t say anything in response, so that must be a good place to start. A few more of the same thrusts got Sanji into a rocking rhythm keeping his dick encased which made him lick his lips. Zoro reached back putting his hand on top of Sanji’s and squeezing. Sanji heard a few “mm’s” come from Zoro, but nothing else.

Zoro must be used to him by now right? Sanji pulled out again, only a few centimeters, and thrusted back in much harder.

“Ah!”

Sanji returned to the steady, rocking pace. “Good?”

“Do that again.”

Sanji hummed and repeated the hard thrust a few times in a row drawing a loud “oh” from Zoro each time. He then returned to the steady rocking from earlier. “Like that? You like it like that?”

“Yes. Now do it like that, and don’t stop unless I say so you piece of shit.” Zoro was trembling again. Something about the dragging feeling of Sanji pulling out and the fullness being pressed back in him so quickly made tremors of pleasure pop inside him.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Samurai.”

“Don’t ever call me that in bed again.”

“Mrs. Samurai then.”

“Coo-ah!”

Zoro bit into the pillow to muffle his voice. The air in the room cooled the sweat on his back without Sanji leaning into him, and as late as it was he realized how naked they were. Sanji’s pelvis slapped his ass with every thrust and the lube made the movements have this loud squelching.  He was half hard, his balls bobbing against his cock and the heat spreading from his ass up to his hips only coaxed him on. He closed his eye again focusing on the feeling of Sanji in him. There was a moment, just a second, where Sanji’s cock would glide pass something that made Zoro want more. Zoro tried twisting his hips and clenching around Sanji when he thought the cook was close to touching it again.

Sanji’s pace stuttered. “F-fuck. Zoro, what’re you doing to me.”

Zoro moaned at a particularly hard thrust and clenched down as Sanji was pulling out for another. Sanji groaned filling Zoro until he was up to the hilt and stilled. Was he cumming? He couldn’t be cumming already. Zoro lifted his head turning to see Sanji with his chin pressed against his chest. His lips were pursed, and his eyes closed like he was trying to focus. He tossed his head back, his blonde hair damp and sticking to his face. Zoro noticed how red Sanji’s cheeks and neck were and licked his lips. He wanted to taste Sanji.

Sanji lowered his head opening his eyes making eye contact with Zoro. Zoro knew that look. Sanji was going to mess him up.

Sanji’s hands gripped Zoro’s hips tight enough to make him flinch while pulling out. Moaning, Zoro buried his face into the sweaty pillow, his hole twitching when Sanji was out.

A small wet fart followed making Zoro freeze in horror.

Did that really just happen?

**_Did that really just happen?_ **

Sanji’s hands were shaking against Zoro’s hips.

Fuck, Zoro must’ve pissed him off ruining the mood like that.

He was surprised to hear a muffled chuckling before Sanji outright laughed. Zoro hurriedly turned on his side so he could get a better look at Sanji who had removed his hands from Zoro’s hips. Sanji had one hand on his stomach and the other on his face as he laughed, his whole demeanor glowing. Zoro swallowed what spit was left in his dry mouth.

“You’re not mad?” Zoro was confused to say the least.

Sanji’s laughter died down as he shook his head. “Hahah, no.” He snorted. “Personally, I’m hehe surprised we went this long without anything like that happening. I was waiting for it while fingering you.”

“I didn’t ruin the mood?”

“Nah.” Sanji pushed at Zoro’s side so he lied on his back. “I’ve heard and had worse happen.”

Zoro raised an eyebrow as his legs were wrapped around Sanji’s hips. “Tell me your weirdest sex stories.”

“Can’t talk about that now.” Sanji lined himself up, pressing the tip against Zoro’s hole.

“Why not?”

“Because that would ruin the mood.”

Zoro smiled and closed his eye while Sanji pushed back inside. This angle felt different. He wasn’t sure if better was the word, since the fullness was still a little uncomfortable as Sanji went deeper. Once he was in again, Sanji pressed Zoro into the bed with his body, wrapping his arms around the swordsman’s waist for leverage. Zoro’s fists were bunched in the blanket under them, and he shivered when Sanji toyed at his earrings with a warm tongue.

“You may want to hold onto me.” Sanji’s voice was husky and hot on Zoro’s jaw.

“Why’s that?”

“Cause now I’m gonna fuck you like you’ve been asking.”

Sanji pulled out a little more than halfway making Zoro’s arms shake, before shoving back into the hilt causing Zoro to shout. His threw his arms over Sanji’s back, digging his blunt nails into the sweaty flesh.

“Fuck! Cook!”

Sanji didn’t pull out as far again, but the pace he was going at made Zoro grip onto him for dear life. That spot the cook was barely missing in the earlier position was being rubbed against much more consistently now. Returning the favor, Sanji licked a stripe up Zoro’s neck. He knew from the way Zoro tightened his legs around Sanji’s waist that his swordsman was getting close again. Sanji wasn’t about to slow down though, instead choosing to bite and suck long and hard on the skin of Zoro’s neck, marking him.

Zoro was cursing up a storm, fighting to catch his breath. It was almost too much. Didn’t help that his cock was smushed between their stomachs, getting slick with his precum and their combined sweat. “Fuck!, Fuck, fuck, fuck. Don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

Sanji moved to mouth at Zoro’s lips. “You gonna cum, marimo? You gonna cum from my cock in your ass?”

Zoro keened torn between pleasure and the urge to hit the pervy cook.

“Ah, Zoro, you’re so good. So hot around me like this.” Sanji moaned the words against Zoro’s lips darting his tongue out.

Zoro eagerly took Sanji’s tongue into his mouth swallowing his cook’s moans while canting his hips into Sanji’s thrusts. The sweat building up on his thighs made him have to cling tighter to Sanji’s waist to keep from slipping. Sanji pulled out of the kiss pressing their sweaty foreheads together and licking the blood that began to trail over his top lip. Sanji’s pace became jerky again when Zoro insisted on clenching down on him.

“You’re messing with me.” Sanji moved his hands down to grope Zoro’s ass. “You shouldn’t know how to do that.”

Zoro was smiling, his eye half lidded, panting while he dug a hand into Sanji’s hair. “Best you’ve ever-nnn, had, right cook?”

Sanji glared at him, kissing him to shut him up. Sanji shifted on his knees, so he had better leverage to thrust faster into Zoro, pistoning with short thrusts. The hand in his hair pushed hard keeping the kiss going, so Sanji couldn’t pull away. Zoro actually whined in his throat as he came hard between their stomachs. Splatters of cum dressed his pubic hair, darting up the lines of his abdomen.

When Zoro’s grip grew slack, Sanji was able to pull back seeing his flushed cheeks, kiss-swollen lips, and blissed out expression. The blood from Sanji’s nose smeared against Zoro’s mouth and cheek with their shared spit.

“Came without me touching your cock.” Sanji knew he was overstimulating the swordsman, but he still wasn’t close yet. He felt smug and on top of the world. “I must be really good. You love it, don’t you? Love my cock wrecking you.”

Zoro opened his eye, still panting, his expression pleading. “Sa-Sanji.”

Sanji’s froze, his eyes widening while sheathed deep inside Zoro as he came without warning. Closing his eyes, he bit his lip, his hips changing pace to quick short bursts, letting Zoro’s ass milk him for all he was worth. He groaned low in his throat, the muscles in his thighs twitching as he came to a stop.

Panting, Sanji let himself bury his face in the crook of Zoro’s neck. “The fuck is wrong with you? Saying my name like that. That’s the first time I get to hear it, huh? You think you’re so fucking smart.”

Zoro snickered, rubbing his hands down Sanji’s sweaty back.

“You good? I’m not crushing you like this?”

“Why are you asking me that like I can’t bench press you with my pinky finger?” Zoro turned his head getting a face full of blonde hair.

“Do you know what consideration is? No?.” Sanji moved his hands from Zoro’s ass to the bed so he could push himself up. “Next time I’ll just smother you.”

“As if you could.” Zoro’s hands drew up Sanji’s back to rest on his shoulders. “Did you-aah.” Zoro moaned as Sanji pulled his cock out.

“Did I what?”

“Want to take a shower?” Zoro grimaced when he moved his hips. Lube sliced up his ass crack, and the cum in his pubes had begun to dry.

“No hot water, remember?” Sanji retrieved the drawstring bag from somewhere in the sheets, and pulled out a plastic container that read “Wet Wipes”. “Do you need help with that?” Sanji tapped the container against Zoro’s knee.

“You do it. S’your fault anyway.”

Sanji tsk’ed making a mumbled comment about Zoro’s laziness before cleaning them up. After that, Sanji had to push Zoro around until the swordsman was under the thick comforter. He was putting the wet wipes back when Zoro spoke up.

“Got any snacks in there?”

“Eating this late messes with the appetite and can cause excessive weight gain.”

Zoro propped himself up on the pillows. “You’re telling me you thought I wouldn’t want to eat anything after that work out?”

Sanji gave him a dead pan stare. Zoro waited for a comment about how it wasn’t exercise, or that they were making love, getting intimate with each other, or any of that other nonsense his cook spouted when Zoro said things like that. Instead, he was surprised when Sanji pulled out a tiny water bottle and a wrapped granola bar from the bag.

“I don’t know why I bother indulging you.” Sanji climbed back up handing Zoro his snack, and set the drawstring bag out of the way.

Zoro had shoved the whole bar into his mouth, chewing loudly, with bits of oats spilling from his lips. Sanji made a face and shook his head. Crawling to the end of the bed, Sanji fumbled in his jacket pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a deep blue ash tray that looked like a dragon slept over the rim. Usopp made it as a birthday gift to which the cook said it was the ugliest gift he’d ever gotten. If that was true, Sanji wouldn’t be carrying it around to use everywhere. Zoro watched him climb back up the bed and cross his legs, setting the ash tray in the gap.

The lighter clicked, but Sanji paused, stopping the fire from touching his cigarette. He looked at Zoro from the corner of his eye and capped the lighter closed. Zoro raised an eyebrow as Sanji leaned over to press a kiss against his cheek. When Sanji pulled away, he changed his mind, leaning back over to press a myriad of quick kisses to Zoro’s face. Zoro pushed him away already annoyed by the affection. Sanji had a smile on his face nonetheless, lighting the cigarette and taking a deep drag.

Once Zoro was done eating, he licked whatever was left from his fingers and took a moment to stare. Sanji’s cock laid flaccid by his hairy thigh. That thing was inside him earlier. Weird thought. He narrowed his eye, following the trail of pubic hair up to the sparse hair on Sanji’s stomach up to his cook’s chest.

“Didn’t realize how hairy you were.”

“Oh?” Sanji blew a few smoky hearts and stubbed the half-finished cigarette into the ash tray. “Like staring at me? I must be a sight. Ethereal even.”

“Yeah.” Zoro dropped his head to Sanji’s shoulder. “Real pretty.”

Sanji was stiff as a board, a blush having spread from his face down his shoulders and over his chest. “Stupid, shitty plant.”

Zoro hummed in response.

A beat passed. Zoro could feel Sanji shift trying hard not to jostle him off his shoulder. A cap opened, and Zoro watched Sanji finish off half the water bottle. He shook it before handing it to Zoro who drained the rest of it from the weird angle. The bottle was capped and tossed towards the end of the bed.

Zoro then found himself being pushed back onto the bed. “What?”

“Gotta get the light.” Sanji moved to stand on the bed so he could reach the chain dangling from the lamp.

A click followed, and it was pitch black.

There was more shifting and shuffling until Sanji was under the blankets cuddling against Zoro’s side.

“Oh yeah. My dick’s as big as my patience for you and your crap,” Zoro said remembering Sanji’s question from earlier.

“Really? That’s the best you could come up with?”

“Yeah, it’s much bigger than your ego. Just like my dick’s bigger than yours.”

“Mine’s longer. We already proved that.”

“Well, we didn’t compare it when I was all the way hard, so technically speaking-.”

“So help me I will turn the light back on and prove you wrong you piece of shit.”

Zoro could feel Sanji move off of him, sitting up in bed. Which allowed for the blanket to slip down, and the cold air in the room made him shiver. He grabbed Sanji pulling him back down, and the thick blanket back over them.

“Tomorrow.” Zoro was too tired to get it up again.

“Postponing your loss for the sake of your pride? I understand.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”


End file.
